The Dimension of None
by Insanity.World.Freedom
Summary: Iaim lives in a dimension that reflects upon what emotion she feels. She hides there because her friends think she betrayed her, and she did. Iaim just wants to be left alone for all eternity in her realm that is always night. but what happens when a familiar cast of characters appear because of a portal dumping them there? Can they get back?


She ran. Away from me. Its not suprising but I'm trying to help.

Honest.

Though I joined the other side, that doesnt mean we arent friends right? Aparently it does and she thinks I betrayed her.

And I did.

I'm trying to catch her and I do so easily, she was never a runner. She stopped when her back was at a cliff, waves crashing down below. "You bitch! You've betrayed us!" She yelled, backing up. I stayed silent, knowing that anything I do or say could make her even more mad. Its hard seeing her like this. Suddenly, a scream pierced the air. My eyes widened. It was that damned falcon, the messanger of the organization. It had just pushed her off and she tumbled into the waves below.

I was frozen out of shock. Did that really happen? Aparently so since the girl is gone. I ran to the cliff and was about to dive off untill something grabbed my shoulder and held me back. I struggled to break free, tears clouding my vision but it was of no use.

"You did good for your first time." I glared at the man in the shadows, pouring a steaming cup of tea. "Damn you Pride! What the hell?! The point of that was to capture her! Not kill her!"

Pride shrugged. "We already have what we needed and you were the perfect distraction to do it. Besides, she would have kept you from your work." I slammed my fist upon the table.

"She was my friend! I-"

"Was your friend, Iaim." Pride said calmly, sipping the cup of tea. "You are part of us now. You dont need ties outside of us." I stomped out of the room, not bothering to hear what else he had to say.

I didnt care, I would murder them all anyways./i

She shot up, her heart beating fast. 'Was it that dream again?' Iaim thought, laying back down. She looked out the window, still black. It was always black, the sky never changed in this world.

'Why do I keep reliving that same memory?' She thought, sliding out of bed and walking quietly to the small bathroom across the hall. Her reflection stared back, a mess of 17 year old unnaturally short white hair and pale, pale green eyes. Those eyes freaked out everyone she met, almost white with a touch of green. Its a good things no one saw her anymore. Iaim never left her dimension. She didnt have to, she had everything she needed right here.

Everything but a friend. Iaim lived alone and she wanted it to stay that way. Her house was small, maybe having only 5 rooms. One for the kitchen which was in the front middle of the house and average sized complete with an oven, microwave, sink, and fridge. The second room was to the right back of it, an arch showing a quaint living room. The living room had a TV, playstation 2 and 3, a couch that is a coffee color, and a loveseat the same shade. The walls were wooden paneling, like her childhood house. In the corner was a woodheater and a small stack of wood. It was never used since her dimension was always the right temperature, the heater being more of a comfort than a source of heat. It reminded her of home, the one she had to leave because of her stupid decisions.

The the left back was a bit smaller, being the bathroom. It had light blue walls and a bathtub with a shower head. It fitted in the wall nicely, the walls around it were white tile. The floors were a brownish-red tile, the tiolet white and the sink being the same color. In front of the sink was a mirror cabinet, filled with medicines and her toothbrush.

And finally, to Iaim's room. Like most of the house the walls were dark wooden paneling, her walls were covered in posters and pictures she drew or painted. She had a queen-sized bed half covered with clothes and a random assortement of things and the other half her mismatched blankets un-made, to the left of the door (it being in the right corner). Her dresser was in the front left of it, white like her cluttered desk beside it to the left again. The desk had a mirror and was hardely used except for storing items upon it and inside it. Its left corner was touching the wall, the back wall. On the back wall was a window, showing nothing but inky blackness. That was all that her dimension showed was the dark night. Beside her window to, yet again, the left was an old green desk cluttered with art supplies and an old red metal lamp. Sitting at the chipped paint green furniture was a forest green director's chair, the arms covered in duct tape since they were comming apart. To the left wall was a book case, going from ceiling to floor, filled with all sorts of books (mostly historical fictions and historical nonfictions). Like the majority of the rooms of the house, it had wooden flooring.

Now the narrator is probably boring you with the lengthy descriptions of Iaim's house so she is going to shut up. Iaim walked into the kitchen, hair wet from her shower, and grabbed a piece of pumpernickel bread. In her opinion, sourdough and pumpernickel were the best kinds of bread there were.

No question about it.

Her life was boring; always on the laptop RPing, listening to music, watching anime, reading manga, or drawing. The only contact with the world she had was her editor, the man who made it happen. Well... He made her comic happen atleast. He was the only person who knew where she was and has even seen her for that matter. He was the one who faked her name and keep the readers wondering.

Her pen name, was Destinys Grimm. Pronounced Dest-in-ees for those who are having problems with saying it. Now say her name a few times.

Destinys Grimm.

Destinees Grimm.

Destiny is Grimm.

Get the picture? Iaim sat down on her couch, staring out her window. (Now those who are confused on her name, its pronounced eye-ahm, ahm like the begining of almond.). She had no idea of what was in store for her later.


End file.
